Crisântemos e Estrelas
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Arthur vai visitar Kiku no Natal. Por sorte, a noite está estrelada.


Aqui está minha fanfic de Natal! Pode ser lida tanto como uma parte dois de "Fogos de Artifício que Viram Estrela" quanto independente. Arthur x Kiku, bem levinha. Espero que gostem e feliz Natal!

**Crisântemos e Estrelas**

O telefone toca na residência de Kiku. Despreocupadamente, foi atender, retirando o aparelho do gancho e respondendo com o típico _"moshi, moshi"_. Imediatamente reconheceu a voz no outro lado da linha:

- Hey, Kiku! Tem planos para o Natal?

- Arthur-san? Não... Ainda não.

O japonês respondeu em um tom pensativo. Não costumava comemorar essa época como os ocidentais – para ele, Natal era uma data comercial, apenas uma desculpa para casais ficarem juntos.

- Se não se incomodar, podemos passar juntos! – Sugeriu o inglês, mas logo seu tom ficou com um quê de constrangimento. – Porque provavelmente você não vai ter nada melhor para fazer... E não quero ter de aguentar aquelas festas estranhas! Não é que não tenha sido convidado, sou muito importante, você sabe.

O japonês sorriu com a fala do britânico, levando instintivamente uma das mãos aos lábios, reprimindo um pequeno riso. Conhecia bem o jeito de Arthur.

- Por mim, se a ocasião permitir que você faça isto, não vejo problema.

- Certo! Vou levar algo para você!

- Eh? – Agora o nipônico ficou preocupado. – N-não se incomode comigo, Arthur-san.

- Não é por sua causa!

Resposta esperada. Uma pessoa simples de ler e, graças a isso, Kiku já imaginava o que seria esse "algo" que o loiro queria trazer em sua visita. Com sua falta de paladar, provavelmente seria aqueles bolinhos estranhos que comeu quando o visitou, os quais não queria colocar na boca nenhuma vez a mais! Abriu a boca para responder o inglês e insistir que não precisava, mas ele se adiantou.

- Bem, preciso ir agora, Kiku. Nos falamos depois!

- Hai...

Mas sua voz desanimada não foi ouvida pelo britânico, que já tinha desligado o telefone. Suspirou, colocando o aparelho de volta ao gancho, ficando pensativo. Seria bom pesquisar vários pratos típicos natalinos e prepará-los, assim conseguiria evitar comer aqueles tais _scones_.

_**x**_

No dia combinado, véspera de Natal, Kiku fez o típico bolo natalino – ao menos em seu país, faziam isso -, pernil, alguns biscoitos e frutas... Conseguiu ajeitar tudo no pequeno _kotatsu_, dando espaço para que os dois se acomodassem. Sorrindo com a arrumação da mesa, acordou com o barulho da campainha soando pela casa. Levantou-se, passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros antes de abrir a porta corrida com cuidado, vendo o britânico de costas para si. Franziu o cenho suavemente, sem entender.

- Arthur-san?

- Ah! – Virou-se para o japonês, escondendo algo atrás das costas. – Atendeu rápido, Kiku! Eu... trouxe algo para você.

Desviando o olhar, sentindo as bochechas corarem, estendeu ao nipônico um buquê de rosas vermelhas – na verdade, colocando violentamente as flores nos braços dele. Iria cozinhar algo para a ceia, mas acabou ficando em dúvida do prato e comprou flores, como pedia a boa educação. O japonês abaixou o olhar para as flores, segurando-as com cuidado.

- Ah... Obrigado.

- Também trouxe um... presente.

Constrangido, estendeu uma caixinha branca. Kiku ficou intrigado, pois não tinha nenhuma inscrição nem sombra ou sinal do que era, mas aceitou-a, murmurando mais uma vez "obrigado" antes de abri-la. Encontrou uma espécie estranha de semente, com aparência nem um pouco agradável. Seria alguma comida de Arthur? Este, percebendo a ligeira dúvida esboçada nas feições orientais, resolveu explicar antes que o outro resolvesse colocar na boca – ou algo do tipo.

- É um tipo de chá. Depois experimente.

- Ah, sim. Certo. – Voltou-se para o maior com um sorriso, mas logo se lembrou de algo. – N-não fique parado aí fora, entre, por favor.

O britânico concordou, estava frio. Retirou os sapatos, adentrando a parte de madeira da casa do asiático, dando de cara com uma cesta com variados tipos de chá e uma cafeteira ao lado. Franziu o cenho, dessa vez sendo a sua de ficar intrigado.

- O que é isso, Kiku?

- Isso? – Levantou os olhos para o presente em cima da cômoda. – Ah... America-san quem me deu.

- Que idiota! – Disse em um tom arrogante, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma expressão altiva. – O que ele acha? Que você vai se converter ao café? Ridículo. Você sabe apreciar um bom chá.

O nipônico somente fechou os olhos, sorrindo com discreto constrangimento. E constrangido somente por imaginar que era justamente esse o pensamento do americano, mas já conhecia o britânico há um bom tempo para estar ligeiramente acostumado com aqueles comentários. Guiou o inglês até a sala aonde havia posto os comes e bebes, acomodando-se. Conversaram, cearam e após retirar as coisas, Kiku resolveu que faria o chá que ganhara de Arthur. Foi até a cozinha, voltando momentos depois com um bule em tom perolado com desenhos de galhos de flores de cerejeira contendo água fervida, junto com dois copos ao estilo japonês que faziam conjunto. Quando ia colocar aquela semente estranha na água, o loiro o impediu.

- Espere! Tem que ser de vidro.

- Anh? Mas o gosto não vai ficar tão bom... Além de eu não ter um bule de vidro.

- Deve ter algo que sirva! – Cruzou os braços, pensativo, não demorando a abrir um meio sorriso. O presente de Alfred poderia ser útil. – Pegue aquele recipiente da cafeteira! Vai servir.

A contragosto, o menor se levantou, indo buscar a parte dita do presente. Transferiu a água, vendo que o britânico fizera um movimento afirmativo quando colocou a mão por cima do recipiente de vidro, só então largando a tal semente que ganhara. Ambos ficaram a fitar fixamente o que acontecia e quem se surpreendeu foi o nipônico. Aos poucos, a "semente" ia abrindo, formando dentro da água uma flor. Com as bochechas ruborizadas, levantou os olhos para o inglês, que observava as reações dele com um sorriso satisfeito – e até feliz.

- Crisântemos?

- Sim! Esse é o chá da florescência. Escolhi esse porque... – Desviou o olhar, coçando ligeiramente a nuca. – Seu nome significa isso. Certo?

- Sim... Obrigado, Arthur-san. – Abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça. – Desculpe não preparar algo melhor. – O britânico abriu a boca para falar algo, mas, não vendo isso, o menor prosseguiu. – Mas lembrei-me de uma coisa! Venha comigo.

Sem entender, o europeu levantou-se após o oriental, seguindo-o pelos corredores da casa até a parte de fora. Enquanto paravam na varanda, lembrou-se de quando comentou que gostava de estrelas, mas não costumava vê-las por sempre estar nublado onde morava. Sentiu o coração acelerar ao pensar nisso, então ele não se esquecera de quando disse que poderia vê-las da sua casa. Era um gesto singelo, mas que significara muito para Arthur, o que fez com que se acomodasse um pouco perto de mais do oriental (ao menos na visão deste), segurando-lhe a mão – ocasionando um forte rubor nas bochechas de Kiku – e falando enquanto fitava o céu:

- Obrigado. É uma noite maravilhosa.

- N-não tem que me agradecer, Arthur-san.

Sorriu sem graça, olhando para o próprio colo, surpreendendo-se ao ver que o maior deitara nele, fitando-o interrogativamente.

- Não se importa, certo? Assim é melhor para ver.

- A-ah... Então tudo bem, heh.

Estava sem graça, mas não se moveu. A única coisa que aconteceu foi sua mão livre mover-se involuntariamente até os fios claros, ficando a acariciá-los, fitando-lhe a face. Percebendo aquele olhar gentil sobre si, focou os orbes no menor, corando de maneira suave, podendo até mesmo falar que era apenas pela temperatura. Ergueu-se um pouco, fazendo com que o nipônico acordasse, mas quando ia perguntar o que era, sentiu a nuca sendo segurada e foi puxado para um beijo, nada além de um roçar de lábios, mas que fez com que ficasse vermelho até as orelhas. Quando se afastaram, colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito, sentindo o coração acelerado, enquanto a outra usava para esconder parcialmente os lábios.

- O quê...?

Fazendo uma expressão ligeiramente irritada – a qual podia se ler como constrangida -, apoiou o queixo no ombro do menor, envolvendo-o suavemente com os braços.

- Feliz Natal, Kiku... Eu...

Volvendo a face ligeiramente para o lado contrário, moveu uma das mãos para encostar nos lábios do maior, encolhendo-se por reflexo nos braços dele.

- Não precisa dizer nada... Feliz Natal, Arthur-san.

_**x**_

Façam meu Natal mais feliz! Reviews? 8D


End file.
